Meu sol
by Felipe Asakura
Summary: Yoh observa as gotas de chuva caindo, enquanto aguarda a volta de seu irmão. YohxHao. UA. Dedicado como presente de aniversário para Smart Angel. Capítulo 3
1. Capítulo 1

**Meu sol**

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King é uma história original criada por Hiroyuki Takei. Os direitos sobre os personagens, história e o resto pertencem a ele, não a mim. Essa fic é uma história criada por fã, não acho que Takei-sensei vai se importar. (:

Dedico esta fic como presente de aniversário para Smart Angel. XD Feliz aniversário! ^^

-------

É uma tarde chuvosa e fria em Tokyo. Como era costume em tardes assim, Yoh observa pela janela, como uma criança triste porque não pode sair de casa. Mas Yoh não observava pensando em sair, ou pensando na beleza da chuva. Ele esperava apenas uma pessoa voltar. Alguém que estava demorando, aliás.

A casa estava velha, empoeirada, fria, mas isso não incomoda o garoto. Ele apenas observa. Observa por um longo período, até ouvir um barulho e a porta se abrir, permitindo a entrada daquela pessoa.

— Olá, otouto. — O gêmeo fecha a porta. — O que está fazendo aí, nesse frio?

Yoh sorri, um pouco sem graça.

— Oi nii-san... Só estava olhando a chuva...

Hao sorri com sarcasmo, pensando como seu irmão se distrai fácil, deixa seu guarda-chuvas no canto, e dá alguns passos em direção à cozinha, levando consigo a sacola de verduras que havia comprado.

— Vai querer o que para o jantar hoje, otouto?

— Você quem sabe, nii-san.— responde Yoh, tranqüilamente.

— Hoje pode decidir. — o outro replica

— Tudo bem... — Diz um Yoh pensativo — Acho que vou querer sopa, é tão bom sopa neste frio...

Yoh coloca suas mãos nos braços, como quem está sentindo frio.

— Pode ir assistir algo enquanto faço. Não deve demorar tanto...

— Não posso ajudar?

— Você se lembra da última vez, Otouto — Hao segura a mão esquerda de Yoh, mostrando a cicatriz no dedo indicador dele. — Não quero que você se machuque, pode deixar que eu faço...

Vendo que seu irmão estava um pouco chateado, Hao continua.

— Vá assistir televisão, depois você me pode me contar o que assistiu... Não vai demorar muito

Mesmo que sua vontade não fosse essa, Yoh sentou-se no pequeno sofá da sala, e pôs se a asssitir um programa de culinária que passava. Embora Yoh não tenha muito jeito na cozinha, ele costumavam assistir esse programa com Hao sempre que possível.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, a sopa de Yoh estava pronta. Hao chama-o, já com dois pratos na mesa, um para si mesmo e outro para Yoh.

Durante o jantar, os dois conversaram sobre o que acontecera naquele dia. Hao comentou que havia acontecido um acidente de carro por causa da chuva, enquanto ele voltava. Enquanto isso, Yoh ouvia com toda a atenção. Depois, Yoh falou sobre tudo o que havia acontecido no programa de culinária. É verdade que ele esqueceu alguns ingredientes das receitas que havia acabado de aprender, mas contou-as em todos os detalhes que lembrava a seu irmão que tinha mais dom na cozinha.

Após os dois terminarem de comer, ambos foram continuar a conversa no sofá, enquanto assistiam a outro programa.

Esta casa, para onde se mudaram há alguns anos, nunca teve muito para se fazer além de conversar, fazer jogos e assistir televisão – isso sem contar as tarefas, como limpar e cozinhar – após seus pais terem se mudado, deixando os dois sozinhos ali; mas ainda assim, os gêmeos não sentiriam falta de nada enquanto estivessem juntos.

— Então. E aquela garota que está a fim de você? — Hao perguntou, após meio minuto sem falarem.

— Er... O que tem ela? — Perguntou Yoh, coçando a cabeça.

— Ela continua te perseguindo por um encontro?

— Ah... Eu decidi concordar, assim...

Antes que o garoto pudesse terminar, o outro interrompe, levantando-se:

— Como?! Ela é uma obsessiva! Você não deve deixar ela te obrigar a fazer o que ela quer. Ela não passa de uma insignificante, que sempre te obrigará a fazer mais e mais contra a sua vontade!

Yoh sorri, enquanto novamente coça a cabeça, sem graça.

— É que eu achei que assim ela iria parar de pedir... E quem sabe não podemos ser amigos.

Hao senta-se novamente onde estava.

— Tudo bem, mas se você deixar que os outros tirem proveito assim de você, acabará sendo usado pelos outros.

Nenhum dos dois tocou mais no assunto, ficaram conversando sobre outras coisas até o final do programa, mas quando iam em direção ao quarto dos dois (pois dormiam num mesmo quarto), a energia acabou, deixando-os no escuro.

Aos tropeços, Yoh procurava o irmão, até que aquele acendeu um isqueiro, procurando por velas e pratos para poderem se guiar até o quarto ou talvez ao banheiro, caso fosse necessário, e para que Yoh pudesse dormir normalmente, já que tinha um pouco de medo do escuro.

Após ambos estarem no quarto, e as velas estarem devidamente colocadas, cada um deitou-se em seu próprio futon, virados cada um para o lado do outro.

— Nii-san... — Chama Yoh.

— O que foi, Otouto?

— Vamos poder continuar juntos como irmãos depois que ficarmos mais velhos, e algum de nós se casar...?

— Mas que pergunta boba, Yoh, sempre seremos irmãos.

— Não é isso... Se você for morar em sua própria casa, com sua esposa e seus filhos, não poderemos ficar tanto tempo juntos... E talvez a gente acabe deixando de ser ligados como somos agora... — A voz de Yoh tinha uma grande tristeza e incerteza do futuro.

Hao ergue o olhar, em seguida levanta-se, levando o futon e tudo, ao lado de onde Yoh está, deitando-se bem ao lado dele e olhando-o nos olhos – olhos castanhos, que à luz das velas, tomava um tom avermelhado e brilhante, assim como a própria chama.

— Não se preocupe. Sempre estarei com você! E não será ninguém que mudará isso ou nos separará.

— Yoh continua olhando nos olhos profundos e sinceros de seu irmão.

— Promete, Nii-san?

Hao apenas concordou com a cabeça, e em seguida deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Yoh, que encostou a cabeça nos braços do irmão e o abraçou.

— Agora durma bem. Boa noite, otouto.

--------------------

**Owari.**

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic... Estou em dúvidas se continuo ou não, a princípio era para ser uma oneshot sobre os irmãos, mas acabei gostando de escrever ela bastante, sabe. Desculpem se ficou curta, não consegui colocar mais nada nesta parte, porque era apenas o que eu tinha em mentes para agora. XD Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim ou muito OOC. ^^"

Acham que ficou um pouco shonen-ai? Não sei se ficou, mas não era minha intenção de princípio, mas não tem problema se ficou, gostei ainda assim de fazer. XD Minha intenção era fazer um Hao que se preocupasse com o irmão, e adorasse ele. =P

Mandem Reviews. XD


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

O dia nasceu sem sequer uma nuvem da tempestade do dia anterior. Hao havia acordado há um bom tempo e estava preparando o café da manhã, como ele costuma fazer todos os dias antes dos dois gêmeos irem para a escola. A hora de sair estava quase chegando, então Hao vai ao quarto dos gêmeos para acordar o irmão. Eles provavelmente chegariam atrasados novamente, pois Yoh demora para acordar, e na noite anterior ele teve problemas para dormir.

— Otouto, acorde. Vamos chegar atrasados à escola se continuar com sua lentidão.

Yoh grunge algo incompreensível, enquanto abre os olhos lentamente.

— Já é hora? — Diz um Yoh sonolento. — Nem deu para dormir quase nada...

Seus olhos estavam com um aspecto cansado. Ele se levanta, mas com os olhos ainda semi-cerrados e com uma coluna bastante curvada, como se estivesse tentando aproveitar os últimos segundos de seu descanso, mesmo que já estivesse de pé.

Enquanto Yoh ia escovar os dentes e se arrumar, o outro gêmeo volta à cozinha e termina de preparar o café da manhã. Yoh chega na cozinha, agora com o rosto lavado e roupa da escola, mas ainda com a mesma cara de sono. Enquanto Yoh está se sentando em uma das cadeiras, Hao coloca um prato com algumas poucas panquecas, o suficiente para os dois. Yoh pega alguns pedaços, e coloca um copo de leite, enquanto o outro toma um copo de café puro. Nenhum dos dois falou muito. Yoh ainda estava com sono, então ele estava bem quieto, até Hao acabar o silêncio entre eles.

— Você não consegue acordar direito porque não toma café. Se tomasse, conseguiria ficar acordado mais rápido e não nos atrasaríamos.

Yoh responde, bufando e fazendo uma careta:

— Não gosto, é ruim.

Hao sorri, achando a cena engraçada. Seu irmão nunca gostou de café, mas também nunca deixou de ser engraçada a reação dele quando dizem para ele tomar.

— Vamos, faltam apenas doze minutos... Provavelmente não vamos chegar na hora, novamente. — Hao levanta-se.

Os dois fazem o caminho da casa para a escola, por sorte chegando poucos segundos antes dos portões serem fechados. Yoh e Hao sentam-se em seus lugares, o gêmeo mais velho na carteira atrás do outro.

Já é a terceira aula do dia, matemática, e Yoh está observando as folhas caírem, pela janela, quando uma garota alta de cabelos e olhos azuis brilhantes passa ao lado da mesa do Yoh, deixando uma folha de papel em sua mesa, e andando diretamente para seu próprio lugar. Yoh abre e lê. Em seguida, ele olha para trás, olhando para a garota que o observa e depois para seu irmão. Pela expressão de Yoh, o outro já conseguiria imaginar sobre o que era. Yoh volta a olhar as folhas caíndo, pela janela, fazendo nada além disso durante o resto da aula toda.

O intervalo chega, e o gêmeo mais novo vira-se para trás, entregando a folha para o de cabelos compridos ler.

Como Hao imaginava. A garota continuava insistindo em incomodar seu irmãozinho.

— Tudo bem, vá falar com ela. Mas eu vou junto. — Ao ouvir isso, Yoh balança a cabeça positivamente.

Ao chegarem no pátio, a garota de cabelos azuis levanta-se. Normalmente, Yoh ficaria na sala com seu irmão durante o intervalo inteiro, até a hora da saída, e depois iriam embora juntos. Exceto enquanto o mais velho estivesse indo ao banheiro ou coisa assim, eles não sairiam perto um do outro.

A garota sorri, vendo que Yoh vai em direção a ela. Mas rapidamente o sorriso diminui, ao ver que estava junto de seu gêmeo que causa problemas a todos de tempos em tempos. Quando Yoh chega perto o suficiente, ela diz:

— O-olá! Desculpa te incomodar tanto sobre isso, mesmo você já tendo aceito... Mas ainda não marcamos um dia específico... E eu pensei... Talvez pudéssemos sair hoje, podemos ir assistir a aquele filme novo no cinema... Seria muito bom, estou querendo muito assistir ele!

O garoto coçou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça.

— Ele não pode hoje.

— Não? Mas e que tal amanhã?

— Também não.

— Quando então? — A garota já parecia irritada.

— Não sabemos. Quando ele puder, ele te avisará. Mas não será hoje. Nem amanhã. Nem essa semana. Estamos muito ocupados ultimamente, não é, Yoh?

— Err... Sim, nii-san! — Yoh concordou, embora soubesse que era mentira. Eles não eram tão ocupados assim, apenas gastavam o tempo um com o outro, e às vezes Hao saía sozinho, enquanto Yoh assistia algo, ou fazia alguma outra coisa... Mas fora isso, o dia deles não era muito ocupado.

— Tudo bem... Me avise, Yoh-kun. Vou ficar muito triste se você não fizer isso, mesmo tendo me prometido, hein?!

— Agora temos que ir. Tenho que ajudar Yoh com alguns exercícios na classe. — Sem esperar resposta, Hao segura a mão esquerda de Yoh, andando em direção à classe.

— Que garota irritante. — Hao finalmente diz, quando chegam de volta à sala. — Se ela continuar agindo dessa maneira insignificante, te garanto que vou me esquecer que ela é uma garota e que está obcecada por você e vou dar uma bela lição nela.

Yoh engole em seco, imaginando o que aconteceria.

— Calma, eu só estava brincando, otouto. — Hao abre um sorriso sarcástico. — Mas é melhor ela não abusar da minha paciência.

— Hai, nii-san. — Yoh sorri.

* * *

**Owari  
**

Desculpem a demora para atualizar... Sei que vocês acharam que eu não iria atualizar ou coisa assim! XD (Tudo bem, eu não atualizo com frequência, e tem várias fics minhas que estão com atualização pendente T_T Mas, diferente das outras, tenho planos em mentes para essa! =D)

Ainda pretendo continuar a Prólogo do Amanhã ainda, mas estou sem tempo ou criatividade para ela. Sinto realmente muito por dizer que iria continuar e não poder fazer isso logo. Vou aproveitar que tenho idéias e criatividade para essa, e escrevê-la até o fim!

E desculpem se esse capítulo ficou menor do que o esperado (para mim, ao menos, ficou). Achei que não seria legal aumentar as descrições ou colocar mais uma cena filler em alguma parte, sem ter um bom motivo para isso. O próximo, prometo que vai ser maior que esse e que o primeiro! Mas esse não dava para ser maior mesmo. T_T

**Obrigado a Smart Angel, Sara-chan e Sakura Minami pelos reviews no (FF net e no fórum, estou postando nos dois). *-***


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o dia que Hao disse para a garota de cabelos e olhos azuis que Yoh avisaria quando pudessem sair. Até agora, Yoh não havia respondido, principalmente porque não lhe agradava ter que pensar em algum lugar para irem, ou alguma data.

Hao também não estava ajudando, então ele não pensaria em algo tão cedo, mas estava tentando pensar em algo, pois não queria magoá-la.

Durante as aulas, a garota agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido... Ou ao menos, até agora.

Yoh está sentado em sua cadeira, agindo de maneira habitual, observando as folhas de uma árvore e os pássaros pela janela. Como sempre, distraído. Até que a garota de cabelos azuis passa ao lado de sua mesa, deixando um pedaço de papel aberto, com algo escrito.

_'Precisamos conversar' _era o que estava escrito nele.

Yoh não pode deixar de dar um olhar para trás, onde estaria seu irmão caso esse não tivesse saído da classe para tomar um pouco de água sem ter ainda voltado.

Embora soubesse do que certamente seria a conversa, Yoh pensava em como ele poderia se desculpar por ainda não ter respondido uma data ou local.

O tempo para o intervalo passou rápidamente, como se apenas porque ele ainda não conseguira pensar como se explicar. Hao já havia voltado, mas não notou o papel em cima da mesa do irmão, e o outro não disse sequer uma palavra durante a aula.

Então o sinal toca.

Dessa vez, a garota não saiu da sala, mas sim esperou que todos os outros – exceto os gêmeos – saíssem. Ela levanta-se, indo em direção ao garoto de cabelo mais curto.

"Qual o problema? Você não quer fazer isso, não é?" Ela pergunta, cruamente.

"Err... Não é isso... É que não sei onde podemos ir ou quando... " Yoh responde, com uma gota de suor escorrendo pela sua testa, como alguém que está nervoso sobre como será a reação que suas palavras causarão.

"Já faz mais de dois meses." Ela observa.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Yoh e eu estivemos ocupados, eu disse. Você deveria deixar meu irmãozinho em paz, quando ele puder ele te avisa que pode. Você pode não conhecê-lo, mas ele não diria que sairia _junto _com você se não pretendesse cumprir." Hao responde, deixando a tonalidade da palavra 'junto' bem clara.

"Ele poderia ter me chamado antes."

"Estivemos ocupados." Repete o gêmeo mais velho.

"Sim, mas você não sabe como eu estou me sentindo tendo que esperar todo esse tempo. E você deveria deixar Yoh falar por si mesmo." A garota retruca, irritada.

"Não dou a mínima para como você se sente. Além disso, você deveria ter pensado em como _Yoh_ se sente tendo que sair com você." Ele enfatiza o nome do irmão. "E se não ficasse pressionando Yoh, eu não precisaria responder por ele."

Os olhos da garota ficaram com lágrimas, como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Não por estar triste, mas sim por raiva do garoto de cabelos compridos. Yoh notou, pois ficou paralizado por alguns segundos, antes de responder:

"Tudo bem, nii-chan. Err... Desculpe, qual é seu nome mesmo? Você já deve ter notado que sou um pouco distraído, então não sei o nome de ninguém da classe a não ser do nii-chan e o meu próprio."

"Melissa." A garota responde, secamente.

"Melissa, pode escolher um dia... Depois de semana que vem... Aí vamos sair juntos com você."

"Ok." Ao dizer isso, a garota vira-se, com um sorriso vitorioso, sem prestar atenção na palavra 'vamos'. "Depois nos falamos." Ao dizer isso, ela sai da classe, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Otouto..."

"O que foi, nii-chan?"

"Por que fez isso? Ela poderia parar de te incomodar se você deixasse daquele jeito."

"É que... Não quero deixar ela triste, também. Mesmo que eu não costume sair muito, talvez possamos ser amigos. E não quero que ela sofra por minha culpa."

"Você não pode evitar que isso aconteça para sempre. A única pessoa que pode é ela."

Yoh pensa sobre as sábias palavras do irmão, olhando para suas próprias unhas, cortadas bem curtas.

"Quer matar o resto da aula?" Finalmente pergunta o gêmeo de cabelos compridos.

Yoh olha para ele, com os olhos bem abertos, como se estivesse imaginando como o outro pretendia que matassem aula sem que notassem que foram embora.

"Nii-chan?" Yoh fala, ainda tentando imaginar qual era o plano do outro.

"Venha."

Ao dizer isso, Hao pega seu material que já estava guardado, esperando Yoh guardar o seu. Ambos saem da classe, indo em direção a um corredor. Exatamente o corredor da secretaria da escola. Yoh observa, ainda não compreendendo o que seu irmão pretendia fazer. Hao apenas sorriu, puxando Yoh pela mão, em direção à porta que dava para a entrada onde os pais poderiam ir falar com os secretários de lá. A janela da sala da secretaria estava aberta, mas os funcionários estavam apenas fazendo seus afazeres, de maneira que nem notaram os dois passando e indo em direção à saída.

Ainda dentro do edifício, Hao sussurra no ouvido de Yoh:

"Agora vamos ter que correr e depois pular o portão da entrada, que deve estar fechado."

Yoh concorda com a cabeça, sendo em seguida puxado pelo outro em direção à saída, e em seguida ao portão.

Hao para em frente ao portão, virando-se para o irmão.

"Agora vou te ajudar a pular, e em seguida eu vou." Ele diz.

"Como assim?" Yoh não consegue entender o que o outro acabou de dizer, até que vê seu irmão se abaixando é pego e levantado pelas pernas, de maneira a poder alcançar o topo do portão. Não estava sendo erguido muito alto, mas assim seria realmente bem mais fácil pular.

Por alguns instantes, Yoh fica tentando segurar da maneira mais apropriada o portão, que estava se mexendo um pouco, com Hao ainda abraçado às suas pernas, apoiadas em seu tórax. Por sorte, Yoh era bem leve, então o outro poderia continuar assim por bastante tempo.

Assim que conseguiu ficar apoiado, subiu e pulou com leveza para o outro lado. Hao em seguida, dá um pulo segurando no topo do portão e passando suas pernas por cima dele, rapidamente caíndo de pé ao lado de Yoh.

"O que acha de irmos tomar um sorvete, Otouto?"

"Ótima idéia, nii-chan!" Responde, com entusiasmo.

Os gêmeos ficaram juntos o resto do dia inteiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, na escola, a garota deixou outro pedaço de papel na mesa de Yoh, com as seguintes palavras:

_'Cinema, às 2 horas, próxima segunda. O filme começa às 3, então não se atrase. É aquele que eu disse que gostaria de assistir.'_

Yoh leu o papel e guardou, mostrando-o depois, no intervalo, ao irmão. Depois do intervalo, a garota mandou outro papel, dizendo:

_'Gostaria de falar mais com você. Tem telefone ou algo assim?'_

Após ler, Yoh escreve em um outro pedaço de papel, que amassa e joga na carteira da garota:

_'Desculpa, não temos. Podemos conversar durante o intervalo ou algo assim, se quiser.'_

Enquanto ela lia, Yoh mostra o conteúdo do papel ao irmão, que lê irritado. Como se não bastassem os dois papéis, depois que a última aula acabou e os gêmeos já estavam indo embora, a garota de cabelos azuis chegou ao lado do mais novo, enganchando seu braço no do garoto, falando bem próximo ao ouvido dele, tentando fazê-lo de maneira provocante:

"Amanhã conversamos, então."

Ao ver a cena, o garoto de cabelos longos estremece de raiva. Como alguém pode ser tão insistente e irritante? E idiota, logo adiciona ele. Já estava de mal-humorado por causa daquele comportamento e o que ela havia falado no dia anterior, como se ele não pudesse se meter na vida de seu irmãozinho. Como se_ele_estivesse pressionando o Yoh de maneira que ele agisse diferente. E agora ela fazia isso? Ela sem dúvidas sentiria o que é ser odiada por Hao Asakura, agora. E se ela continuasse com isso, ele teria que tomar alguma providência para afastá-la de seu querido irmão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À escola novamente. Como todos os dias, Hao acorda primeiro, faz algo para ele e seu irmão comerem de café da manhã, acorda-o, comem e vão à escola. O dia estava tão nublado que parecia que iria chover muito à tarde, então além de levarem uma blusa extra, Hao também levou dois guarda-chuvas consigo.

"Atenção, classe." O professor finalmente disse. "Temos uma aluna nova. Por favor, dêem as boas vindas a ela. Ela vem da província de Aomori, seu nome é Anna Kyoyama."

* * *

**Owari**

Wow! Estou impressionado, dessa vez consegui escrever rápido... Rápido e maior que os anteriores, como o prometido! :) Espero que tenham gostado... E que esteja longo o suficiente por enquanto T_T Foram 1482 palavras sem as notas, e acho que escrevi o máximo que seria possível para esse capítulo sem deixá-lo sem concisão e com detalhes excessivos. 1482! Se não estão contentes para alguém que costuma escrever umas 800~1000 por capítulo, vou chorar. ***chora*** T_T Sei que dá pra fazer melhor, mas gostei de escrever este capítulo. ^^

Está sendo bem legal, como disse no capítulo anterior, pensar sobre o que escrever no próximo capítulo. Tenho várias idéias, é uma pena que essa fic vai chegar no último capítulo logo... Depois pretendo escrever um _sequel _dela... Cheguei à conclusão de que não quero que essa fique com um clima diferente do que estava imaginando no começo, então essa é a melhor maneira de fazer isso.

O próximo capítulo sai em breve. *******começando a gostar de escrever*** *-*

**-- See ya!**


End file.
